


Admissions

by MissHarper



Category: Force Bond - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond, Love/Hate, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHarper/pseuds/MissHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of connecting passionately only through their force bond, Kylo finally captures Rey.  How they react to one another in person is like an explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> this is only my second fic - please be gentle

She awoke in the interrogation chair, just like she had so many years ago. Her arms were not locked down this time however, neither were her legs. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room and she looked down and there he was, crouched and looking up at her. 

“Where am I?” she asked, the same question she asked several years ago.

“You’re my guest.” He answered

“How did you get me here?” she asked again, pointedly. 

“Does it really matter?” he asked as he slowly rose and walked over to her. 

He wore no mask, nothing to keep them from gazing into each other’s eyes. There was no need. They’d seen into each other’s souls, what point was there in wearing a mask to hide his face from her.

“Why am I here?” she asked then, her eyes moving over his face; Force he was handsome, she always found him so, even with the angry pink scar that dragged up his jaw and cheek, over the bridge of his nose and into his forehead. Evidence of the wound she gave him.

“You know why you’re here. You belong here. With me.” He said in a surprisingly soft voice, it was almost tender.

“I will never stay here with you.” She growled out.

“Why do you pretend Rey? Why do you continue to deny yourself what you truly want, what you truly need?” he sighed at her like she was a petulant child.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Kylo. What do you want from me?” her words were sharp and intense.

“You know what I want, what I’ve wanted since our encounter on Starkiller, since our duel in the forest.” 

“That’s never going to happen, I’m never going to let you train me and I’m never going to give myself to you like that.” Her words came out in a hurried flourish.

“Why? When you’ve given your body to me a thousand times in your mind. How many times have we fucked in our minds, the bond we share is too powerful to be denied? How many times have you come to me in the night, begging me to take you?. Even more intense are the nights when you ask me to hold you. Why do you insist on pretending that we aren’t meant to be together?” 

“I can’t.” she said simply.

"You can't? Or you won't?" he murmured.

"It's the same thing." she said gruffly.

He walked over to her and gently ran his gloved finger over her jawline. She wanted to jerk her head away from his touch but instead she stayed, letting him touch her, experiencing his touch for the first time in real life. He had touched her like this a thousand times in their dreams, through the force bond they share, but this, his real touch, was even better than that. Her breath drew in swiftly.

“You want me, just as much as I want you. Admit it.” He leaned into her pressing his nose to her throat and drawing in her scent.

“Never. I hate you.” She growled out. 

“Liar.” He responded in a low voice, chuckling as he did.

“I can feel how much you want me through our bond. Remember you can’t lie to me anymore than I can lie to you. Stop these games Rey. Admit it. Tell me you want me.” 

Her body began to tremble with him being so close to her, his form, so large and broad and muscled. She knew every line and plane of his body under the thick uniform of clothing he wore. So many times she’d dragged her lips and tongue over him in her mind.

“You want me Rey. You know I want you too.” He said with a somewhat frustrated sigh.

His hands began to slowly wander over her body, gloved fingertips moving down her neck and collar bone, down between her breasts. Her breathing hitched as he brushed his hand over her breasts, her nipples having hardened in arousal minutes ago.

His breathing was ragged as his own arousal moved through him. He was hard as a rock, pressing against his pants. How many times had he touched her in his mind over these past many years, their force bond linking them together inexorably? They were forever bound, soul to soul, and yet it seemed, they were ever apart. But no longer, he finally had her here and he would be damned if he would let her go.

He reached down and pulled her jedi tunic off her body, she trembled standing there in her breast band and leggings. He slowly unwound the band and her breasts were revealed to his eyes for the first time in person. They were more beautiful than he’d ever imagined. Firm and pert and small but so luscious, his mouth watered with want to taste them. Her nipples were hard and he couldn’t resist brushing a gloved finger over each of them. He hastily tugged off his gloves and touched her then, reverently.

She didn’t fight him. She knew she wanted this as much as he claimed she did, but she just couldn’t admit it out loud. She was glad she was here. Glad to be in his possession. 

“Kick off your boots” he commanded her. 

“Fuck you.” She spit out.

He laughed. “Still the wild spirit, you know I love that about you. Everything about you. But you’ve known that for years, every time we meet in our minds I tell you that.” 

Obediently, she kicked off her boots, her body trembling with desire and pleasure. Having him here, in her presence, really touching her was more intoxicating than she could have ever imagined. Yes she wanted him but she’d be damned if she’d say it.

“Good girl.” He purred to her as he leaned down and captured one nipple between his lips and suckled while his hand caressed the other. 

She let out a small mewling sound as the pleasure shot through her body and all the way to her core. Her core that was already dripping wet from her desire.

He hummed as he lathed at first one and then the other breast. He moved his hands to the waist of her leggings and slowly lowered himself tugging them down, pulling them off. He pressed his nose into her curls and let out a growl. She smelled delectable. Force, to finally truly take in her raw female scent was a heady experience. 

She wiggled and arched her hips upward. How many times had he been there, between her legs, in their minds, but this, this was so much better. Feeling his hot breath on her body in her most intimate parts. He flicked out his tongue and lathed at her swollen clit and she gasped.

“Tell me you want me. Tell me you want this.” He spoke and then lapped at her more with the flat of his tongue. 

“No.” she whispered out but even she could hear the lie in her voice.

He stood then and began divesting himself of his clothing, layer upon layer as their eyes met. She shifted and trembled as she watched him. He was so beautiful, as each piece of his uniform fell piece by piece upon the floor. His body was perfect. Broad shoulders and muscled chest, narrow waist with rippled abs. Dark hair leading down from his belly button to his pelvis where his strong thick long erection stood proud and tall. 

She felt her mouth water as she gazed upon it. Having him here in her presence after so many years was more than she felt she could take. Yes she wanted him. Wanted him inside her and wanted it now.

He chuckled seeing the desire in her expression, the hunger in her eyes. He closed the distance between them and grasped her waist and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. 

Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist in response. 

He looked up at her and smiled, a smile so rarely seen but it made his face even more handsome somehow. The pleasure and satisfaction that showed in his expression. He finally had her where he wanted her. 

“Tell me you want me. Tell me you want this dammit. No more lies Rey.” He whispered to her as his length teased her slick folds.

“Yes.” She gasped out huskily. “Damn you, yes. I want this. I want you.” 

He let out a low groan of pleasure, finally hearing what he’s wanted to hear for years. He lined himself up with her opening and lowered her down upon him, feeling himself slip so deeply into her, all the way to the hilt. He was so deep he could feel the back of her.

She cried out in pleasure feeling him split her open, sheath himself inside her so fully. 

“Yes.” She hissed out. “Force yes!” 

“That’s my girl. Just feel.” He moaned

It was as if she weighed nothing, as he held her hips in his vice-like grip and slowly moved her up and down on his cock. It felt so good. Better than he ever imagined. He moved her slowly, savoring each movement but felt his control beginning to slip.

He walked over and pressed her against the wall and began driving up inside her harder and harder. He wanted this first time to be slow, to draw it out but he couldn’t, he needed to mark her, possess her, claim her as his own, completely and fully. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck and sucked hard, marking her, as he fucked her harder and faster.

She was moaning and mewling and gasping. The pleasure of him thrusting inside her was greater than she ever imagined it would be. Reality being so much better than their shared force-bond dreams.

“Kylo.” She cried out as she climbed higher and higher, her body shaking.

He felt her core clench around him and thrusted even harder. “Yes Rey. Come for me.” He gasped out.

She exploded, from behind her eyes she saw stars, her body cresting with pleasure heretofore unknown to her. 

He kept pressing himself into her harder and harder until he climaxed, crying out her name like a prayer. 

“Rey!” his body filling her as she milked his come from him.

He slowly eased down to the floor, holding her body tightly to his own, she lay atop him while their breathing slowed to an even pace. She let out a low purr of pleasure as she nuzzled her nose into his throat.

His hand stroked her hair slowly. “You know I’m not letting you go now.” He said simply.

“I know.” She replied softly.

“Tell me that you want to stay.” he commanded softly.

There was a long pause and she finally answered, “I want to stay.” She admitted. 

Her admission was the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

Where they would go from here neither knew. Sleep pulled them down, tangled in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Mr. Harper for beta reading this for me  
> you can find me on tumblr at thedarkside-and-thelight.tumblr.com


End file.
